the guardian of caos past
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: angelina thorndyke (cris and helens daughter)is blind and cant walk at all.she lives whith dr.eggman.what would happen if she discovers all the deaths of mobius?what will Sally do when she discovers angelina lives whith eggman? *please dont flame me,dont hate me and dont tell me my spelling and gramar is bad beacause really guys i already know that*
1. prolog

(these lyrics are from les miserables i only oun the plot not the songs nor the caracters.)

it has been nine years since cris thorndyke wife had a daughter while she worked she left her child to a foster family to take care of was in dept whith the family they kept asking for money she tried her best at the family work to be able to make her daughter have everything.

a coustomer enters the thorndyke shop were a widow(helen)is cleaning some things lookes at her with a perverted face.

"Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try.  
Come closer you! I like to see what I buy...  
The usual price, for just a slice of your pie"he said

he hugs the widow by surprize the girl looks at him,she was shaking whith fear.  
"I don't want you. No, no, m'sieur, let me go."pleaded helen

"Is this a trick? I won't pay more!

You've got some nerve, you little whore  
You've got some gall.  
It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer  
The customer sees what he gets in advance  
It's not for the whore to say `yes sir' or `no sir'  
It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose  
Or lead me to a dance!"said the coustomer

(He hits her with his stick, she claws at his face, drawing blood)

"I'll kill you, you bastard,  
try any of that!  
Even a whore who has gone to the bad  
Won't be had by a rat!"she yelled

"By Christ you'll pay for what you've done  
This rat will make you bleed, you'll see!  
I guarantee, I'll make you suffer  
For this disturbance of the peace  
For this insult to life and property!"said the eys were wide would he do?she asked herself in only you cris my husband were here.

"I beg you, don't hurt me sir  
I'll do whatever you may want"she pleaded

Make your excuse to the police!"yelled the cousomer

( a gun soldier enters, accompanied by other soldiers)

"Tell me quickly what's the story  
Who saw what and why and where  
Let him give a full description  
Let him answer to Javert!  
In this nest of whores and vipers  
Let one speak who saw it all  
Who laid hands on this good man here?  
What's the substance of this brawl?"asked the soldier

"Javert, would you believe it  
I was comming to buy something  
When this widow attacked me  
You can see she left her mark"said the man

"She will answer for her actions  
When you make a full report  
You may rest assured, M'sieur,  
That she will answer to the court."said the soldier

"There's a child who sorely needs me  
Please M'sieur, she's but that high  
Holy God, is there no mercy?  
If I go to jail she'll die!"said helen

"I have heard such protestations  
Every day for twenty years  
Let's have no more explanations  
Save your breath and save your tears  
`Honest work, just reward,  
That's the way to please the Lord.'"said the soldier

(helen gives a last despairing cry as she is arrested by the constables. eggman emerges from the crowd)

A moment of your time, Javert  
I do believe this woman's tale  
You've done your duty, let her be  
She needs a doctor, not a jail."said eggman

But M'sieur!"complained the was the perfect opportunity to destroy the thorndykes.

Can this be?"asked helen to herself

Where will she end -  
This child without a friend?

I've seen your face before  
Show me some way to help you"asked eggman

My daughter's close to dying..."answered helen in despair

To an innocent soul?"asked eggman

If there's a God above"began helen

Had I only known then..."thought eggman

He'd let me die instead"said helen

In His name my task has just begun  
I will see it done!"anounced eggman

But M'sieur !"complained the soldier

I will see it done!"yelled eggman.

angelina, it's turned so cold angelina, it's past your 've played the day soon it will be to me, angel, the light is 't you see the evening star appearing?Come to me, and rest against my fast the minutes fly away and every minute near, another day is 't you hear, the winter wind is crying?There's a darkness which comes without a I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning."said hellen to an illusion of her daughter.  
[eggman enters.]  
Oh,helen, our time is running helen, I swear this on my life"said eggman  
My angel..."said helen  
Shall live in my protection"said eggman  
take her now ivo(here they dont know his nickname)Your child will want for nothing"said helen in tears.  
And none will ever harm CosetteAs long as I am living."said eggman  
For God's sake, please stay till I am tell Cosette I love herAnd I'll see her when I wake..."said she closed her felt so could of saved her but now he had to look for helens daughter:aura angelina thrndyke.


	2. prolog part 2

eggman took his workers with all were going to the foster home of angelina. His workers were:

phineas flinn

ferb fletcher

isabella garcia shapiro

they were all 11 years old and had lost their were curious and really intelligent could build machines from scratch, they begged eggman to let them work for him. He accepted. Eggman thought of them like his own children.

They got to a dark house, it looked old and haunted. Isabella was so scared she hugged phineas.

"calm down dear children I´m here" said eggman hushing them. he knocked at the door and a woman opened it.

"hello sir what may I do for you?"she asked.

"well my dear I need to tell aura angelina thorndyke some important news"said woman brought the was a beautiful little nine year old was the living immage of maria robotnick but she had bangs covered her forehead and her right cheek, she was blind and couldn´t move unless she had her wheel chair.

"what do you need sir?"asked the girl.

" I am here to help you angelina

And I will settle any debt you may think proper  
I will pay what I must pay  
To take you away.

There is a duty I must heed,  
There is a promise I have made  
For I was blind to one in need  
I did not see what stood before me

Now your mother is with God  
Helen's suffering is over  
And I speak here with her voice  
And I stand here in her place  
And from this day and evermore"the girls eyes widened and filled with somehow the girl nodded in felt save listening the man and being with him.

Let me have your coat, M'sieur."said a man who eggman thought was the husband of the woman who opened the door.

"angelina shall live in my protection"said eggman

You are very welcome here."answered the man ignoring what eggman had just children started talking with angelina telling her about the place were they lived.

I shall not forsake my vow"said eggman noticing the man and the woman were ignoring him.

Take a glass."said the man

Take a chair"said the woman.

angelina shall have a father now!"said egggman filled with anger

"What to do? What to say?  
Shall you carry our treasure away?  
What a gem! What a pearl!  
Beyond rubies is our little girl!  
How can we speak of debt?  
Let's not haggle for darling angelina!"said the she was forcing tears out of her eyes.

"Dear helen, gone to rest...  
Have we done for her child what is best?  
Shared our bread. Shared each bone.  
Treated her like she's one of our own!  
Like our own, Monsieur!"said the man shoked.

"Your feelings do you credit, sir  
And I will ease the parting blow  
He pays them.  
Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed  
Now, may I say, we are agreed?"said eggman

"That would quite fit the bill  
If she hadn't so often been ill"said the man  
"Little dear, cost us dear  
Medicines are expensive, M'sieur  
Not that we begrudged a sou  
It's no more than we Christians must do!"said the woman

"One thing more, one small doubt  
There are treacherous people about  
No offence. Please reflect.  
Your intentions may not be correct?"said the man

"No more words. Here's your price.  
Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice.  
Come, Cosette, say goodbye  
Let us seek out some friendlier sky."said eggman clearly pissed at the attitude of these accepted the money they brought angelinas things and geve them to eggman.

Thank you both for Cosette  
It won't take you too long to forget."he said as he and the children left.

Come, angelina, come, my dear  
From now on I will always be here  
Where I go, you will be."said eggman

"we shall all be whith you no matter what"said girl smiled.

"relly, is this true is this a dream?"asked the girl

Yes, angelina, yes, it's true.  
There's a castle just waiting for you."said isabella whith sparkles in her eyes.

"there are animals too who are friendly and bring us food"said girl and the children when inside a little portal and arrived to children were all happy when they got there they soon forgot thair they didnt know that in five years death would come only leaving one child alive.

eggman thought of them like his oun children


End file.
